Sudden Changes
by lurvbananamilkxd
Summary: One beautiful day, but it's not so beautiful for Akashi Seijuro. Well for the red-hair captain it was a nightmare. Waking up as the opposite gender isn't really okay for him. Fem!Akashi. AoAka, KiAka, KagaAka, AkaKuro and others later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and I made another story since this idea kept on popping in my head and so on.**

**Warning: Yaoi, but not really...since Akashi is a girl but he is a boy...you'll get it later. OOC-ness and other stuff.**

**Pairing: Mainly composed of AoAka, KiAka, AkaKuro(KuroAka), KagaAka and others with Akashi XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KnB it belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Oh and an advance thank you if you will like this story~**

* * *

It was a nice morning. The sun was shining and the sky was practically very bright. It would be the perfect day for others but not for Akashi Seijuro

It was practically a nightmare. He was wide eyed looking at himself in the mirror. His eyes twitched in annoyance. "This must be a dream. Yes, this is not real." He said as he pinched his cheeks. He sighed. "I guess I have to tell this to someone." He then held his phone and searched for a contact.

"Just Reo. He might have something for me." Akashi said as he sent Reo a message.

**To: Reo**

**Can you go to my house? I have something urgent.**

He sighed as he sent the message to him. "I hope he won't barge in as usual." He told himself as he wore his uniform.

A while later someone knocked on the door. He sighed as he opened it revealing a wide-eyed Reo.

"S-Sei-chan? What happened? Y-You're a..." Akashi sighed upon hearing Reo's reaction. "I know Reo. I know. I don't know how, but when I woke up, I was already like this." He explained to Reo.

Reo's shocked espression were now replaced with a huge grin and then revealed a huge bag behind him. "Sei-chan, you are girl now! Do you know how happy I am? You really shocked me there. But what should you wear..." Reo said very hyper as usual.

Akashi sighed. "That's unusual. Anyways, do you have the girl's uniform?" He asked him. "Of course I have. I am gonna leave all of this girly outfits here, so you will have something to wear." Reo said as he handed the uniform.

"I don't know if I should be happy or shocked. You really brought all of these?" Akashi asked the other male.

Reo chuckled. "You already know that I always bring this bag when I come over."

"Should have known. Anyways thank you for your help Reo." Akashi thanked the other male, who was like fawning over how cute he was.

"No problem. Let's go or else we'll be late Sei-chan!" He said as he went outside making Akashi sigh once again.

"Fine."

* * *

When they got to Rakuzan, many people were staring at Akashi, most of them were boys. Reo chuckled. "Sei-chan sure is becoming popular." Which earned a glare from the shorter one.

"Reo-nee!" Someone yelled from somewhere. They both looked towards the direction and saw Hayama and Nebuya.

They both went to where Reo and Akashi was. Hayama was about to say something but then he noticed, there was a girl standing beside Reo.

"Reo-nee, who is that cute short girl with you?" He whispered to Reo, but it was so loud that even Nebuya heard it.

Akashi then flinched upon hearing cute and short. Reo felt the raging aura of Akashi beside him, who must have heard the word "short" from Hayama. He patted Hayama's shoulder. "Be careful with your words or else you might regret it later." He told Hayama.

Hayama looked at Reo, confused. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Please stop gossiping and move. I will be late for my class." Akashi said as he excused himself, as he moved forward he stopped beside Hayama. "For saying such things, I will triple your training starting today." He told Hayama as he walked to his class.

Reo laughed as Hayama stood there frozen. "Told you be careful." Reo told Hayama as they walked towards their class.

"You didn't tell me that was Akashi!" Hayama exclaimed as he was shivering in fear for their practice later. "I am doomed!" He said as Reo and Eikichi laughed at him.

"Why is he dressed up like a girl anyway?" Nebuya asked Reo.

"Not dressed up. He turned into a girl." Reo said as he entered the class' door. While other two slammed their faces on he door. Reo sighed as he looked at his now pitiful teamates. "I expected this reaction from them anyway." He thought to himself as he sat on his seat.

* * *

After classes it was now time to go to their respected class. Reo was now annoyed to Hayama who was now whining like a baby while being pulled by Reo and Eikichi.

"Noooo! I am too young to die!" Kotaro exclaimed while earning many stares from others.

"You know if staring could kill, I would have been dead still a while ago." Reo remarked making Eikichi agree on that.

While they were now walking with Hayama, whom they managed to get up from all of the pulling. They saw a certain red haired girl heading towards the basketball club.

"Sei-chan!" Reo immediately greeted making Akashi look at him.

"I see. So you are also heading to the club. Reo, I have something to ask you." Akashi told the girly looking boy.

"Sure Sei-chan. What is it?"

Akashi breath heavily as he began to speak. "I want you to be the captain for today. I can't possibly face the whole team like this. Somehow I will think of a solution, but for now, please be the captain. Is that okay?"

Reo smiled as he nodded. "It's fine Sei-chan. It's hard in your current state, now that you are a girl." He told Akashi, who seemed to be having difficulties accepting that fact and then he lightly smiled. "It's settled then." He said as he left them.

But before Akashi could go, the others looked at him, who seem to disapprove of the fact that Reo Mibuchi was made captain of Rakuzan temporarily.

"Are you sure Akashi?" Kotaro asked Akashi, not really minding the annoyed Reo in the background.

Akashi looked at him, now pointing his scissors. "Are you questioning my decision?" He said which made the other two but mostly Hayama frightened. "N-No sir."

"It's settled then. I'm heading off. Good luck Reo." Akashi said in his usual voice but...not really usual.

Reo laughed as Akashi went off. "I'm the captain~ Those who don't follow will crossdress whether they like it or not." He threathened the two, who was wishing for Akashi to comeback.

* * *

While Akashi was walking down the hall, he suddenly bumped into some boy. The boy immediately stood up and helped Akashi up.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking." Akashi apologized to the boy.

"It's fine. It's also my fault since I was reading while walking." A very familiar voice said. Akashi looked at the boy. Well his hunch was right. He was now mentally cursing himself.

"I-I really need to go, nice meeting you." Akashi said as he bowed in thanks and sorry and he immediately headed off.

The guy was still mesmerized with Akashi's beauty and was stun for over a second. He glanced at the direction where Akashi head off.

"I wonder what was her name?"

Akashi was now outside the school, looking very tired from running. "In so many people I could run into, it has to be a teammate of mine." He said under his breath while still panting from running.

He then decided to take a stroll around the park. He smiled as he looked at the peaceful park. "I guess I should walk around more often." He told himself as he began to walk a bit more.

While he was walking pass a basketball court, something suddenly hit his head. He looked and it was a ball. His head was pounding in pain, since who wouldn't be hurt by a ball hitting your head. He then held his head in pain. "Ouch." He muttered.

Suddenly a girl went to her side. "Oh my gosh! Miss are you okay? Sorry for the ball." The girl told Akashi as she helped her.

Akashi just smiled lightly since his head is really painful. "I-It's okay." He said in a very low voice, he tried to stand up but his head can't keep so he lost his balance.

"Dai-chan! You injured someone with your aim a while ago!" The girl exclaimed to someone while helping Akashi sit to the nearest bench in the court.

"What are you screaming about Satsuki?" A tan-skinned boy said while holding the ball a while ago. Akashi tried to look but his eyesight was getting really blurry and before he knew it his eyes closed.

* * *

Momoi was now panicking and kept on blaming Aomine for the accident, while Aomine wasn't even listening to her, instead he was looking at the stranger, who was lying down beside him.

"Dai-chan! Are you listening? Hey!" Because of Momoi's very loud voice, he finally snapped back from his thoughts. "Y-Yeah." He replied.

Momoi stood up from the bench and told Aomine some things. "Well as I said earlier, if something bad or worse that will happen to his poor girl, I will definitely blame you and your carelessness."

"Like something will. She just fainted." He shrugged off.

"Even so. It's still your fault. If you weren't Tetsu-kun's copying ignite pass kai this wouldn't happen." She 'lectured' Aomine.

Aomine sighed. "Okay. It's my fault, now can you shut up." He told the pink-haired girl who was acting like his mother.

"Okay. Will you look after her then." She told Aomine.

"Why is that?" He protested.

"I'm gonna get something for first aid at the convenience store nearby."

"Whatever. Buy me a juice also." He ordered Momoi.

Momoi just sighed in defeat. "Okay. But don't do anything to her." She said as she left for the convenience store which left Aomine with the girl.

"Like I will."

"You are Aomine Daiki so it may happen." Satsuki last said as she went off.

"Tch. That Satsuki really. Why did she leave with this girl anyway? What does she think I am? This girl's caretaker?" He complained as he looked at the girl. "I guess she's pretty, but somehow she reminds me of someone I know...Ah never mind that! I'm just gonna play basketball!" He just then decided to play basketball not really looking after the girl...or Akashi to be exact.

A while later,.Akashi slowly opened his eyes, seeing the clouds and brightness of the sun. He then noticed that he was lying down, he slowly got up to sit down.

"Oh you are awake." He turned around and saw Aomine, who was just playing basketball looking at his direction.

His eyes suddenly widen. _In so many people in the world, why did I meet with a former teammate of mine and it has to be Daiki._ He mentally cursed Daiki in his mind.

"Thank you for your kindness. I should go now, since maybe I am bothering you." He tried to be a little girly and looks like Aomine bought it.

Aomine then suddenly held both of his shoulders. "Satsuki told me that if you wake up, you should wait for her." He said.

"Please I really need to go." Akashi insisted but Aomine is really stubborn and he knows that. Akashi tried to stand up but because his head was still aching, he suddenly fell down making Daiki fall also since he was holding him.

Akashi gulped at what happened. Daiki was in top of him...or her. Aomine couldn't help but stare into Akashi's beautiful eyes.

"Dai-chan...I told you not to do anything!" Aomine suddenly flinched when he heard Momoi's voice. He immediately got up and helped Akashi, who was now kinda flustered since he is a boy who is now a girl and that had to happen.

"I didn't do anything! It was an accident! Right?" Aomine looked at Akashi, hoping 'she' would save him from Satsuki's nagging.

Momoi looked at Akashi. "Is it or is it not?"

Akashi breath heavily. "It was an accident. I was gonna try to get up but I slipped since I lost my balance and then that." He calmly stated which earned a nod from Aomine.

"Fine. But miss, I am so sorry for the troubles my friend here has cost." Momoi apologized to Akashi, which made Aomine annoyed since she still puts it like it was his fault which is true.

Akashi lightly smiled which made both of them slightly blush because of the cuteness. "It's fine. It was not really intentional. Besides I should be the one saying that not you." He simply replied.

Momoi then noticed Akashi was wearing a school uniform. "Say miss. Where are you studying?" She asked him.

Akashi inwardly smirked. "Rakuzan High." At the school being mentioned, Aomine spat out his juice that he was drinking.

"R-Rakuzan?" Aomine nervously asked.

"Yes and may I have a word with you?" Akashi asked Momoi, which made Aomine wonder why.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wrote this chapter as fast as I can since you guys like it and I really appreciate it! Thank you!**

**Here is Chapter 2 enjoy~!**

* * *

Akashi and Momoi were now at the back of the court. Momoi looked at Akashi with a curious look. "Why did you ask me to go here?" She asked Akashi.

Akashi sighed since he knows that Momoi won't believe him. "Satsuki, please listen okay."

"How did you know my name? Oh maybe Dai-chan said it...sorry." The pink haired girl said.

"I am Akashi Seijuro."

Momoi's eyes widen but like Akashi has predicted she didn't really believe him instead she just chuckled at him. "Maybe you like Akashi-kun and all but no need to say that you are Akashi-kun. That's weird." She told him, treating what he just said, a joke.

Akashi's eyes narrowed. "I am serious Satsuki."

Satsuki then looked at him and put her hands on her waist. "If you are really Akashi-kun, then who is the person I like." She asked to Akashi.

"Tetsuya." Akashi calmly answered. Momoi then nodded. "Okay so you are Akashi-kun." She told him.

Akashi looked at her with a confused look. "Just that you already believe me. That is not like you Satsuki. I thought you would give such impossible to answer question."

"The reason why I asked that is to see how you say Tetsu-kun's name. Akashi-kun calls Tetsu-kun, Tetsuya and the other reason also is to see your reaction about the question." Momoi explained.

"You sure think very fast Satsuki." Akashi complimented her.

"It's nothing really. Anyways, why are you dressed up like a girl Akashi-kun?"

Akashi's face suddenly fell as he breath heavily. "I did not dress up to be like this. I woke up like this." He stated which made Momoi shocked more than she is shocked with the thought of Akashi crossdressing.

"Y-You mean..."

"Yes. I have been turned into a girl." Akashi confessed which made Momoi very shocked.

"Eh? How is that even possible? Maybe you are playing a prank on me Akashi-kun?"

Akashi looked at her and glared at her. "Do you think I would do such childish things?"

"It's not that I don't believe you, but it's really hard to believe things like that." Momoi explained to make Akashi a little calm.

Akashi sighed. "I don't believe this myself. But if you don't want to believe then I'll show you." He said as he unbuttoned his uniform.

Momoi gasped in shocked. "You are a B-cup Akashi-kun! How are you hiding those in your uniform?" She happily exclaimed.

Akashi mentally facepalmed himself. "Please don't say such matters." He said in his usual buisnessman-like voice as he fixed his uniform.

"Awww. Oh Akashi-kun what is your female name?" Momoi asked him all of the sudden.

"Name? That didn't really crossed my mind since I think this is just temporary or just for the day." Akashi replied.

"Now, what should your name be? But is your last name is still Akashi?"

"I want since it's my surname but people will get suspicious about me...the female me though." He explained to Momoi, which made the girl agree.

Momoi suddenly thought of an idea. "What if you just tell them the name and not the last name? They won't bother right? Besides if you say you are Akashi, they will also asl if you are Akashi's sister or something while you are trying to avoid those kind of questions." She told Akashi, who was agreeing with her plan.

"Okay then. But I also have another problem." Akashi said in a very low voice.

"Oh what is it?" Momoi asked Akashi.

"I still have to compete at the Winter Cup."

"We can think about later. Now, we should go maybe Dai-chan is getting suspicious and other stuff." Momoi said as she dragged Akashi back to where Aomine is.

When the two of them got back, they received a weird look from Aomine. "What did you two talk about? You seemed to be close..." He said while making a face which made Satsuki chuckle.

"What's wrong with that? Hey! Did I say something wrong? Geez." Daiki sighed in defeat since Satsuki kept on chuckling at him, which he doesn't know why.

He then looked at Akashi which made him flustered since he remembered what happened a while ago. "Miss. I am so sorry for what happened a while ago." He apologized to Akashi.

Satsuki again, laughed at Aomine since she knows who is Daiki talking to. "Like I said earlier it's just an accident and it won't likely to happen again." Akashi firmly said and then glanced at Momoi who was controlling her laughter. "What I said is absolute and I do not lie about such things." He told the laughing girl which made Satsuki stop.

Aomine gulped since he realized that is a very familiar line. "W-Wait...those scary words...they are..."

"If you realize it now, don't you dare laugh." But because Aomine couldn't take it, he did laugh. Akashi just sighed. "Even if I scold you or stab you with my scissors nothing will happen. I will still be like this." He calmly said.

Aomine was now wiping his tears due to laughing too much. "Well who wouldn't laugh if you see your former captain, dressed as a girl." He remarked.

Akashi looked at Aomine with a very serious face. "Daiki. It's hard to believe it myself but I am not crossdressing. I became...a girl." He admitted which made Daiki almost choke his saliva.

"You have got to be kidding me..."

"It's the truth Dai-chan. Akashi-kun turned into a girl." said Momoi.

Aomine can't still believe what he has heard. "Well how are you sure about that?" He asked since he is not that convince about that.

Momoi cheekily smiled as he looked at him. "Well Akashi-kun let me peeked here." She told Aomine while pointing at Akashi's chest which earned her a glare from Akashi which also made Aomine's face turn red.

"Maybe you wanted to see it yourself." Momoi teased her childhood friend which was making Akashi uncomfortable and Aomine embarassed.

"I-I was just shocked, okay!" Aomine exclaimed while averting his gaze into Akashi.

"Dai-chan's embarassed~" Satsuki continued to tease.

Daiki's face became redder. "I-I am not." He protested.

"Uhh hello I am still here." Akashi said while waving her hands which Aomine found cute.

"Sorry Akashi-kun. Let's get you to the train station since it's getting, come on." Momoi said while dragging the other two with her.

While they were walking to the station. Aomine couldn't help but look at Akashi, who was walking beside him. "Is something wrong Daiki?" Aomine looked down and saw Akashi was looking at him.

"You scared me! Uhh I was just wondering if you..." He was cutted off by Satsuki who was saying something.

"We are here!" She said which made Aomine growl at her lowly, which made Momoi smirk at him. "Now now Akashi-kun, be careful. Remember..."

"I know and you two also take care." Akashi said as he went to the station as he gave a light smile for the two of them which made Satsuki fawn over the cuteness and Daiki's face become red.

When Akashi got in the train, the two also went on their way. Satsuki kept on teasing Daiki. "You like Akashi-kun! Do you Dai-chan?" She kept on saying to him.

"I don't! Just because I find him cute being like that doesn't mean I like him! Damn it!" He loudly exclaimed earning him stares from passers-by.

"But you said he is cute though."

"Just shut it!"

* * *

When Akashi got home, he immediately went to his room and took a shower.

"Why is this happening to me?" He said to himself.

After he was done showering and other stuff, he immediately plomped into his bed and stared the the ceiling for a while.

He was finally asleep when he heard his phone rang. He silently cursed the one who called him late at night.

"Hello?" He hoarsely uttered, he was very sleepy.

"Akashi! This is Kotaro!"

Akashi's eye twitched due to Hayama's loud and hyper voice. "What do you need? It's like 5 in the morning."

"It's about Reo-nee!"

"Reo?"

"Yes! He made us crossdress the whole day since we didn't listen to him!"

Akashi lightly chuckled. "It was your fault if you listened to Reo then you wouldn't be suffering like that."

He heard Hayama sob in the other line. "Why would we follow him? He practically wanted to decorate the gym pink!"

Akashi who was really sleepy lost the sleepiness he had. "Let him be. I'll talk to him tomorrow." He told Hayama.

"Ummm it's Saturday tomorrow. There is no classes."

He facepalmed himself as he sighed heavily. "I'll think of something, alright. Right now you just disturbed my sleep and you shall face the consecquence of doing so." He threathened the boy.

"S-Sorry! Bye!" And with that the Hayama hung up. He then sighed. "What will I do with them?" Akashi muttered to himself. He then got up and ate breakfast since he can't sleep now.

After then he read some books and did other things he always does. He then looked at the time while still holding the book he was reading a while ago. "Oh it's already 10 am." He said as he went to the bathroom and took a bath.

When he was done he looked for 'normal' clothes to wear. He sighed at the most 'normal' looking dress from Reo. A pink frilly dress.

"It's better than nothing." He said to himself as he wore it. He looked in the mirror to his shock. Both of his eyes were now ruby color. "This is so not helping." He sighed as he looked at himself wearing a pink dress with his long red hair.

He then looked at his window and smiled. "I guess I should go for a walk since the weather is nice." He said as he wore a pair of black flats, from Reo again.

"Did he actually wear all of this?" He suddenly thought which made him sigh in the end.

* * *

While he was walking, many people were looking at him since it's rare to see a red haired girl walking around and is also very beautiful which made him uncomfortable since he is a guy.

He was walking peacefully in an alley, when suddenly a guy bumped into him.

"I am sorry sir." He apologized.

The guy then grabbed his hand. "Do you think your little sorry will help? You practically stepped on my foot." The guy practically told him.

"But you are very pretty maybe you could do something..." the ugly guy said as he touched Akashi's hair.

Akashi was getting annoyed at the stranger, he then searched his bag for his scissors but then he remembered he left in his house. "In so many times why did I leave my scissors at times like this." He cursed himself.

He wanted to kick the guy but there were more suddenly. This is the first time in his life did he encounter things like this. "So am I gonna die like this?" He sarcastically told the men who were practically harassing him.

"Aww is little miss scared." One of the guys said as he was gonna touch his milky legs but suddenly.

"Hey! What are you doing with that girl?" Someone suddenly exclaimed which made the other men snicker at him and Akashi annoyed since he is a guy though.

Akashi then looked closely at the guy who was like saving him, he then mentally cursed himself since it was someone he never expected.

Then he saw that the annoying boys were now gone, probably threathened or fought by the stranger a while ago.

"Miss, are you okay?" The guy asked which made Akashi feeling a bit weird. "I-I am fine. T-Thank you for saving me." He said.

The man just smiled at him which made him feel more weird. "No problem. I was just strolling around though. Anyways be careful next time." He told Akashi.

Akashi just sighed. "Okay." He forcefully said since he wasn't really expecting that HE would come and be save him. He did not.

"How can I repay you?" Akashi said while looking at the guy. "I don't want to have something to owe someone, especially him."

The guy rubbed his forhead. "A-Ah no need. I don't need-" he was cut off when he heard his stomach growled very loud.

Akashi chuckled. "I'll treat you food then as..." he suddenly stopped and gulped for uttering the next word. "Thanks..." the guy sighed since he is really hungry and followed Akashi.

"So what's your name?" Akashi pretended to ask like he doesn't know.

"Taiga. Kagami Taiga."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. I'm back~ Hahaha. It's been a while, hasn't it? XD**

**Warning: Interruption of someone and slight KagaAka XD...and a secretive someone...(Spoiler XD)**

**Wahaha anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!~**

* * *

"Taiga. Kagami Taiga."

Akashi smiled. "As _thanks _I _want _to treat you somewhere to pay you back." He told Kagami who's very embarrassed at the moment since his stomach had to growl that loud. _Besides I don't want to have something to owe Kagami. But seriously...in so many people in the world why does he have to be the one who saved me... _Akashi thought to himself. He then told Kagami to follow _her _somewhere, then suddenly Kagami saw that he was now in front of the very expensive restaurant that the whole Seirin wanted to eat at.

"This is..."

Akashi looked at him with a weird look. "Don't tell me you haven't eaten here?" he asked the now amazed Seirin Ace.

Kagami's eyes widen. "Seriously? This restaurant is practically for very rich people!" He exclaimed. _This girl sure is rich. _Akashi then opened the dorr, revealing very few people eating very expensive yet delicious dishes. "No doubt about it. This girl is very rich." He muttered to himself as he looked at Akashi, who was freely interacting with the severs and other people.

After a few minutes, they were now eating at the restaurant which was a mistake in Akashi's side. He glanced at Kagami who literally ate almost six plates of food. He sighed. _I should have known. His appetite is more likely like Atsushi and Eikichi.__  
_

Kagami noticed that Akashi looked really bothered or maybe just tired he then felt embarrassed since it's his first time meeting the girl and he already ate this much. "Uhhh sorry for eating this much." He said to Akashi.

The red head just chuckled. "It's fine. I just wanted to pay you back for what you did earlier." He said while eating his parfait.

'Thank you for treating me then..even though you know.." Kagami was suddenly cut of by Akashi's cute chuckle. "I told you it's a way of thanks." He told Kagami, who's cheeks are kinda pink because of hearing Akashi's chuckle.

"You're very kind, miss." Akashi suddenly paused eating and looked at Kagami, and smiled as he continued eating. "He's not that annoying like I thought." He thought to himself._  
_

They were eating peacefully when suddenly someone went to their table and ate some of the foods. "Oh if it isn't Kagami having a date." A very familiar voice greeted them.

"Shut up Aomine!"

"Yeah yeah. Oh who is this then? Your girlfriend?" Aomine asked while pointing at Akashi who wasn't even looking at them.

"S-She's not my girlfriend. I just met her in an alley a while ago, so shut up!" Kagami exclaimed totally embarrassed since Aomine has to say that in front of a girl.

"Like I will believe you and your denials Kagami." Aomine told Kagami while making an annoying face which made Kagami more annoyed.

"He's telling the truth _sir._" Akashi said in a very not noticeable voice. He was getting annoyed at Aomine since people kept on staring at them since the two kept making some scenes.

Aomine looked at Akashi who was still staring below the table. He suddenly smirked, not really knowing who _she _is. "Oh really? Maybe you guys are just making excuses about your relationship." He mockingly said not really noticing the scary aura in front of him.

"Are you questioning my answer, Daiki?"

Aomine suddenly flinched hearing those words. He glanced at the girl and gulped in realization. "Why are you with him?" He asked while pointing at Kagami.

Akashi gave him his famous I-am-absolute-so-I-am-never-wrong look "It's a treat. You want I'll treat you?" Akashi said in a _girly _voice.

Aomine suddenly sweatdropped. "I'll pass. Don't tell me... You're going out with such person?" He exclaimed making the people look at them again.

"Maybe that's the girl's boyfriend."

"No. Maybe that blue haired guy is a person that likes the girl and then suddenly saw her going out with his enemy something like that."

"Wow. Lucky guy. That girl so pretty."

Akashi's eye twitched at the people's gossip. "Daiki, can you _please _shut up? People are staring and saying some things I don't want to hear..." He told Aomine who immediately followed and sat beside Kagami, who looked at him weirdly.

"So you guys know each other?" Kagami asked all of the sudden.

Akashi nodded. "You can say that I am acquainted with him." He told Kagami, who was still confused of what's going on.

"Oh I believe I haven't introduced myself yet." Akashi smiled as he glanced at the two currently, who's faces were tinted with pink because of his smile...not that _she _knows it.

"W-Wait...so you are going out with someone you don't know?" Aomine exclaimed which earned him a glare from Kagami. "Like I told you. I just met her in alley sonce I saved her from some people who were kinda hurting her! She just treated me." He told Aomine who was like annoying him.

"Oi! Akashi is it true?" asked Aomine, who turned to Akashi to ask it.

Akashi sighed. "I hate to admit it but yes."

"So Kagami helped you? Wow. I never thought you'd ask help from someone." mocked Aomine.

"I didn't ask for it, okay. He was the one who helped me since I forgot to bring my scissors with me today." Akashi admitted while Kagami was looking really shocked.

"W-Wait...so you are?"

"Akashi Seijuro."

With his name being mentioned, Kagami instantly choked his food making Aomine laugh his ass off. "You should have seen your face Kagami! It was priceless!"

Akashi looked at the now frightened Kagami. "This is just a way of thanks for earlier...I guess."

"He's not that scary...I guess." Kagami mumbled in his breath as he stole a glance at Akashi.

"By the way, what brings you here Daiki?"

Aomine sighed as he grabbed some of Kagami's food _again. _"Satsuki told me to go here but she's not even here...the food tastes delicious as always." He remarked making a certain boy look at him.

"You already ate here?" Kagami asked Aomine, who was chewing his food. "Basically all of the Generation of Miracles even Satsuki often eat here since Akashi would treat us. Since you know he...I mean she...is very rich." Aomine said as he looked at Akashi who seemed not to be interested in their conversation.

"Kuroko didn't even tell me he did..." Kagami uttered in a low angry voice making Aomine laigh. "That's Tetsu for you."

Kagami then eyed Akashi, he suddenly laughed. "I can't believe the captain of the Generation of Miracles would cross dress like that."

Aomine immediately stopped laughing and peeked at Akashi who looked like he wanted to change the topic so badly. "He has a reason why. Just don't ask him about that." He covered up. Akashi turned to Aomine and gave him a light smile while the other just nodded and smiled back in understanding.

Akashi then stood up. "I'll be going now. I have some things to settle. Don't worry about the bill Kagami Taiga, I already paid. I f you both will excuse me." he said as he walked to the door and left the restaurant.

Kagami gave Aomine a weird look. "What's with him?" He asked.

"I have no idea." The other simply replied. "I should also go. I have to find that Satsuki for trolling me. Tch. I gotta go." He bid good bye to Kagami as he ran towards outside. After he left Kagami also left.

When Kagami got outside, he was greeted by someone. "I was waiting for you Kagami-kun. You even ate at the very fancy restaurant and I hope you haven't forgotten my vanilla shake Kagami-kun."

Kagami was startled. "Geez. Don't pop out from nowhere! And yes, I haven't forgotten it and I did not eat there! Its way too expensive for me!" He exclaimed at the teal haired boy.

"I know. You were with Aomine-kun and Akashi-kun, am I right?" Kagami glanced at the teal haired phantom beside him.

"How did you know that Kuroko? Are you a stalker or something?" He asked the boy.

Kuroko just stared at him blankly as usual. "No. I am not. I just saw them pass by a while ago." He plainly answered.

"I-I mean have you been following us or something?"

"Why would I stalk you Kagami-kun? I am only waiting here still a while ago."

Kagami sighed in defeat. "Fine whatever." They then headed to the cafe that sells delicious shakes. He suddenly thought of Akashi "What's wrong with him though."

"Akashi-kun is a very busy person. Of course he worried about many things." Kuroko stated which made Aomine kind of understand why. "But why does he have to wear a girl's clothing and how did you even know that was Akashi?!" He exclaimed at Kuroko.

"Everyone has their secret." Kuroko said which made him wonder even more.

* * *

Akashi was walking somewhere when he heard someone call his name. He turned around and saw Aomine was following him. "What are you doing here?" He asked the sun-kissed boy.

"I am coming with you."

"Why is that? I can handle myself."

"Really? Then why did Kagami save you?" He mockingly said to Akashi which made the other sigh. "Fine then. I'll just be going home. You can come." Akashi said while Aomine just smiled at him.

In the bushes nearby, Satsuki was chuckling at the scene. "He really followed Akashi-kun! I am so proud of him!" She chirped in happiness.

Akashi sighed while they were walking. "Daiki, thank you for taking cover earlier." He uttered. Aomine just smiled at his captain. "No worries. I just don't want Kagami to know..."

Akashi gave him a weird look. "Really? Is that all?"

"O-Of course!" Aomine exclaimed while avoiding an eye contact with Akashi.

"You know my words are absolute."

"I know. I know. Lets just walk." Aomine said as he grabbed Akashi's hand and walked with him.

"Waahhh. I am so proud of Dai-chan!" Momoi exclaimed in the near bushes which made the passers-by look at her. "Guess I was too loud." She mentally told herself. But then when she glanced at the other two's direction, they were already nowhere in sight.

"Sheesh. I lost them." She cursed herself as she continued to look for them maybe they were just nearby. Then suddenly someone tapped her shoulder that made her yell in surprise. "Kyaaa! Who's that?"She looked at her back and saw Aomine glaring at her.

"D-Dai-chan? Nice meeting you here...hahaha."She nervously laughed.

"Seriously Satsuki, why are you following us?" He asked his childhood friend, who looked really frightened for a moment.

"I was just curious." Momoi defended.

Akashi looked at the kinda scared Momoi. "Is that all? I remembered Daiki said earlier that you told him to go to the restaurant. Is something up? Tell me." He reminded and asked. Aomine also remembered it and nodded.

Momoi sighed in defeat. "I guess you guys would really find out. So okay. I called Dai-chan since I saw Akashi-kun with Kagami-kun which shocked me so I asked him. But he doesn't really know why I did. So that."

"Oh is that so. Well, I better be going. I will be preparing for something for school." Akashi said as he walked further but Aomine stopped him. "What do you need Daiki?" He asked him.

"Just be careful."

He just smiled. "Why of course. Besides it's kinda rare of you to say something like that."

"N-Never mind that." Akashi chuckled as he went away. Aomine would just look at his former captain's retreating figure.

"Awww. Dai-chan wants to be with Akashi-kun." Momoi teased Aomine which made him flustered. "Just shut it." He said as he walked with Momoi who kept on teasing him with Akashi. 'Why am I feeling this way..." He muttered as they walked.

* * *

Akashi finally arrived at his his house, he immediately went to his room. He sighed as he laid on his bed. "This day is very tiring. is kinda tiresome and I still have to go to school tomorrow." He told himself as he changed his clothes. When he was finished he he sat on his chair and began writing some practice menu for the team. He sighed since he decided to tell it to the team because of what Hayama has told him.

"I guess leaving the team in Reo's care isn't really a good idea." He muttered as he was writing. But then his phone suddenly beeped and there was a message from someone.

**From: Reo**

**Sei-chan, can we go shopping tomorrow?**

When Akashi read the message, he narrowed his eyes at Reo's message. "He knows that we have practice tomorrow..."

**To: Reo**

**You know we have to go to school tomorrow.**

He sighed as he sent the message. "This is so tiresome." He mumbled under his breath and finally stopped writing since he was already done. Then his phone beeped again, probably a reply from Reo.

**From: Reo**

**Fine =w= But after.**

"Thought so." He sighed again as he replied with an 'Fine.' He then stood up and then glanced at his reflection at the mirror.

"When will I go back..."

* * *

**Me: Yuri here! (That's not really my name, but people call me like that XD) Anyways, did you like it? Sorry if it's not that long and stuff...**

**Kise: When will I show up?**

**Me: Later you will XD Now that's done, I guess I better go now XD See you~ (SeeU XD)**

**Kise: W-Wait...when is later?!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was already 10 in the morning, and currently in Kyoto; Akashi was on his way to Rakuzan for the practice since because of the previous 'Reo Incident' that happened. He sighed as he saw the school entrance. "If I was in my usual body facing people wouldn't be a problem." He uttered as he entered the building and headed towards the gym.

While he was walking, he heard a familiar kind of bickering just around the corner._  
_

"No! Heck like I want to cross-dress! It's so embarrassing."

"Sheesh Mayuzumi-san, you should do it too."

"Hell no. Just because you wore some pink frilly dress doesn't mean you should involve me in that weird predicament."

"Eh?! This is not weird weird." Reo defended his kind of weird situation.

The other three narrowed their eyes at the raven haired shooter. "Seriously Reo/Mibuchi/Reo-nee?" They all asked in unison. Mibuchi glared at them. "Ahh whatever you people say. You still need to do it though since I am currently the one in charge." He stated which earned some groan from the others...well mostly everyone.

"No! We don't want to cross-dress and stuff!" But they still protested. But before Reo can even reply, the door was opened. "Who said you will cross-dress?" They glanced and saw a red haired girl leaning at the door.

Reo ran and hugged the girl. "Sei-chan! I missed you!" He gleefully greeted the captain..but of course not everyone knows about it. Akashi sighed as he got out from Mibuchi's hug. "Now that's done. Start practicing." He sternly commanded which made everyone shiver in response and started practicing even though they do not know who the person is. Mibuchi, who was beside him pouted and sighed. "No fun. I was gonna let them cross-dress." He muttered but it was loud enough for Akashi to hear.

He sighed aloud. "Reo. You should be starting to practice." The other boy immediately went with the others and practiced.

"I'm so happy Reo-nee isn't the temporary captain anymore." Hayama exclaimed in joy earning a nod from Nebuya and a smack in head from Mibuchi. "Ouch! That hurt Reo-nee." He complained to Mibuchi.

"You show no appreciation Kotaro!" Mibuchi kinda complained.

Mayuzumi glanced at them and asked: "Who was that anyway?"

They all stopped walking or maybe running at the gym. "How can we forget?!" They exclaimed, remembering that Akashi was a girl._  
_

"Forget what?" The third year light novel loving boy asked again.

They all gathered their courage and all, before calling their now female captain. "Akashi/Sei-chan!" The girl looked at them with a clearly what-do-you-want look. On the other side, Mayuzumi was literally confused with the situation. "Wait..I sort of don't get this."

Akashi sighed. "I get that quiet a lot, Mayuzumi-san. I will tell it to everyone later." He firmly said as he continued observing the team.

After some minutes of practicing, they were already done. "Now that's done. I have something to say." They turned to the red haired female who looks like their captain...the whole gym was suddenly silenced and gulped. "Don't mind this. This is just some training method I have heard somewhere." He excused, and they all sighed in relief and excused themselves away, except the other four.

"You lied right?" Mibuchi stated which made Akashi sigh. "What can I do? Like they will believe that."

"Ummm...what is this suppose to mean?" Akashi turned to Mayuzumi and sighed again. "Say if I tell you I am not cross-dressing and in fact that I have been turned into a girl, would you believe it?"

"Maybe. But I believe you're not the kind of person who would say such things to prank people and all, like the three of them." He honestly answered.

"Hey!" The other three protested. Mibuchi then remembered something. "Sei-chan! You promised me!" he exclaimed making Akashi nod slowly. "I remember."

The raven haired shooter chirped and dragged Akashi off. "Oi Reo-nee! Where are you going?!"

"Shopping!"

They sighed as they looked at their captain murmuring _Help me. _"It's Reo-nee we are talking about anyway." Hayama said which earned a nod from the other two.

* * *

When they arrived at the mall, Akashi couldn't help but narrow his eyes. "This place sure is crowded." He muttered as he looked around and kept on seeing many people. "Eh? But almost all of the malls are like this. They are usually crowded." said Mibuchi who was beside him.

Akashi nodded. "Maybe I am just used in my family's private mall." He told Reo, who was too shocked upon hearing that.

_"EH?! PRIVATE MALL?! Sei-chan must be really rich..." _Mibuchi thought to himself as they continued to walk somewhere. As they walk farther, the crowd was getting bigger by the moment.

"This place is getting pretty crowded. Don't you think Reo?" Akashi said as he glanced beside him but Mibuchi was nowhere to be found.

"Reo? Seriously Reo, I don't like this joke." He muttered but still 'she' kinda got squashed because of her...

_"Where could Reo be?" _He thought to himself but then he bumped into some person and fell down the floor.

"Ouch." He silently cursed Reo, who wasn't there.

"Miss, are you okay?" He looked at the man who offered him a hand. He sighed as he got up by himself. "I am fine." Akashi said as he dusted the kinda imaginary dust at her pants and walked away.

The man sighed and followed him. "H-Hey wait!"

Akashi narrowed his eyes._ "If I didn't know you, I would probably call the guards though." _He sighed. "What do you want?" He asked the not-really stranger of a person.

"Well I just wanted to know your name, miss?" He told to Akashi.

"I shouldn't tell it to such stranger." _"Not-really a stranger to be stated." _He added, in his mind though. But then a man came and kick the man in head. "There you were! We were practically looking for you, Kise!" The raven haired man said...well maybe exclaimed.

"I was just talking to this girl, right?" Kise said as he nudged Akashi, who seemed to not really mind him. "Huh? I don't even know who you are." Akashi shot back.

The man smacked him in the head. "Sorry for this guy's behavior, he is always like this." He kind of apologized and bowed to Akashi.

"I wasn't even doing anything, Kasamatsu-senpai!" Kise whined as he glanced at Akashi. "You know miss, you do remind me of someone."

"Sheesh Kise, stop flirting with girls and being like Moriyama." Kasamatsu scolded him...some sort.

"If you do not have any business with me, I should leave." Akashi said as he walked away from the bickering two. _"Like I want anyone to know who I am in this situation." _but then someone exclaimed his name...well nickname to be exact.

"Sei-chan!" Akashi sighed as he faced Mibuchi and slightly cursed him. _"Of course, it had to be Reo." _

Mibuchi hugged the red haired female captain. "Sei-chan! I thought I lost you!" The raven haired shooter whined. Akashi sighed as he got out of the hug. "Reo. Where did you go?" He asked straightly.

"I was kind of pushed by the crowd hehehe...sorry for that." Mibuchi cheerfully replied.

"Aren't you Mibuchi Reo from Rakuzan?" Kise asked Mibuchi.

"Why yes? Is something the matter?"

Kise rubbed his nape. "Well, I was just wondering if you two are in some kind of relationship." He slowly asked Mibuchi, but then Mibuchi laughed. "What makes you think that?"

"Ahh...nothing personal...ahahaha." Kise nervously laughed but then they were cut of by Akashi's fake cough. "Can I go now?" He asked.

"Ah sorry sorry Sei-chan. I was kinda caught up with it." Reo apologized and then walked away with Akashi. "Well I hope to see you both again." Akashi simply said facing back the two Kaijo regulars.

"You didn't tell him?" Reo whispered. Akashi nodded. "I don't need any more people finding out. Besides...it's the best to face them not looking like this." Mibuchi looked at his now female captain. _"As always he tries to solve this on his own."_ he just chuckled at his own thought.

* * *

_Somewhere in Tokyo..._

"Sheesh! I am so hungry! Satsuki, are we even there yet?"

"Please be more patient Dai-chan. We are a block away." Momoi assured the ganguro. Aomine yawned like he always does. "Fine whatever. Say Satsuki, have you heard anything about Akashi lately?" He asked her.

Momoi turned to Aomine and smiled. "You seem to be worried about Akashi-kun."

"E-Eh? I-It's not like that! I just want to know if he became his self...that's all." The Touou ace excused.

"So much for an excuse Aomine-kun."They both looked behind them and saw a teal haired boy, drinking a vanilla shake.

"Tetsu?! What are you doing here?"

Kuroko looked at them with his usual blank eyes. "I was walking behind you for a long time."

"Sheesh! Say it then." Aomine replied. "But you know Aomine-kun, I already told you something back in middle school." Kuroko stated as he took a sip of his vanilla shake.

"Of course. How can I forget that." He replied to Kuroko and looked at the sky and sighed, while Momoi who was there listening without knowing what they are talking about. But suddenly a loud growl was heard, Kuroko and Momoi looked at Aomine with a it-was-you-was-it look.

"Okay Okay! I admit. But I am so friggin' hungry!" He exclaimed to the both of them.

"I know you are but please bare it, we are almost there." Momoi scolded him. Kuroko nodded. "Momoi-san is right, you should be more patient Aomine-kun. You're like Kagami-kun when you're hungry...or some sort." Kuroko said while making Aomine make a face. "I am not like Kagami!" He exclaimed as a fact.

_"Achooo!" _

Kagami paused his meal at Maji Burger and looked outside the window. "Captain must be scolding me up until now." He murmured as he sighed. But then he saw a familiar red haired girl with an also familiar raven haired boy...

_"Akashi...? He's still cross-dressing?" _Kagami thought but then he remembered what Kuroko mentioned.

_"Everyone has their secret...I wonder what is it?"_

* * *

After a few hours, Akashi finally arrived at his house. He sighed as he laid down his bed. "This is so troublesome. I can't even talk with people properly with this." He kinda complained as he covered himself with the blanket. "This is so confusing. I mean why did I become a girl." He muttered but suddenly his phone rang, he quickly grabbed it and it was from Kuroko...

_"Hello Akashi-kun?"_

"Ah yes this is Akashi, what do you need Tetsuya?"

_"Are you okay?"_

Akashi raised an eyebrow at the phantom's sudden question. "I'm fine I guess?"

_"Oh is that so? Well you can tell me if something is bothering you."_

"I doubt you would even believe it." Akashi sighed as he said the following words. He then heard Kuroko chuckle on the other line. _"I already know about it Akashi-kun. The fact that you suddenly became a girl."_

Akashi's eyes widen. "How did you know about that?"

_"Maybe someone told me but all I can tell you that it's a secret."_ and with that Kuroko suddenly hung up.

"Hey! Tetsuya?! He already hung up then..." He then turned at his phone. "What secret is that?" Akashi asked himself as he decided to sleep.

* * *

**HELLO!~ I am back! XD I am so sorry for not updating that much since I was kinda busy reading mangas XD Ahahaha while I was reading some manga, I saw someone who looks like Imayoshi-senpai XD**

**Again, Thank you for reading this kinda weird chapter since I am kinda having writer's block XD I would really appreciate if you would kindly give me some ideas XD **


End file.
